Karma
by soundersrock
Summary: The gods of bad karma were in a bad mood, so they decided to start punishing the greeks and their gods. Now, any thing they do no matter how small, will be blown up tenfold. I kinda feel sorry for them...
1. Stuff

**I know I have not put out another story for months, but I felt like making this one.**

It was early evening and the campers were just getting started with dinner, when Dionysus sprinted into the pavilion screaming something about teddy bears. Then, he started to shoot bolts of energy at the campers.

Zap, zap! Campers ran screaming in all directions as Dionysus cackled maniacly and shot more bolts after them. He nailed Travis right in the butt.

"Owwwwww" Travis moaned, lying on the floor of the dining pavilion.

"Teach you to mess with my teddy bear" Dionysus muttered to himself.

By now all of the other campers were gone, even Travis managed to crawl into the bushes at the side of the pavilion.

"Mwahahahaha"! He screamed in to the evening air." Revenge is mine"!

Incidentally, this whole incident started when Travis and Connor put a ton of make-up on Dionysus`s teddy bear, thus making it look like a clown. Dionysus had had a bad day, so he had gone to bed early, but when he got there, he realized there was make-up all over his teddy bear. As you can see his reaction was quite overboard.

You know how the Buddhists have that saying," what goes around, comes around."

Right? Well, the god or gods of karma didn't really like Dionysus so they saved up all of his bad karma and decided to unleash it all at once.

The Next Day

Dionysus woke up refreshed. He rolled out of bed with a smile on his face. He was so happy, he forgot to put clothes on. He walked out of the Big house where somebody rudely told him to "Put some clothes on, you hairy ape"! After that incident, he had a basically perfect day.

When he went to breakfast, the campers were actually nice to him. He was able to eat and hold an awkward conversation with a camper. The conversation was about whether or not penguins could swallow a potato whole in one gulp.

Okay, other than that conversation.

He trumped Chiron in Pinochle 3 times before lunch, and again before the "incident"

All right, so Dionysus was walking to the canoeing lake to flirt with the water nymphs.

Honestly, he was minding his own business, when a gigantic meteor fell on him. He was completely squashed. All the campers around gave a huge hooray when they saw it.

Course, they could only cheer after the dust from the landing cleared itself from their lungs.

The gods had been watching the whole thing on Hephaestus TV, since Bob, the god of Karma had told them something was going to happen.

If immortals could die, I think that half of the Olympians would have, and the other half would be in the hospital.

Eventually, they managed to recover enough to move the meteor off of Dionysus and take him to the gods hospital.

All of the campers were so happy they threw a huge party… then got sent to probation for that reason.

**A/N hey guys I hope you like this. If you do review. If you don't, still review. All I want is reviews. Any ways, who do you think should get some karma.**

**Soundersrock**


	2. Superpowers

chapter 2.

The floor boards creaked under Travis's feet as he crept through the room, the the bowl of water sloshing gently in his hands.

He set the bowl on the bed and gently lifted Connors hand into the water.

Then he ran back to his bed, got back under the covers, and pretended to be asleep.

A couple of minutes later, a roar shook the cabin.

"WHO DID IT!"

Travis looked up to see a redfaced Connor Stoll, water dripping from his hand, a wet spot on his pajamas(namely in the crotch area).

"It was you, Travis, I know it. And I will get revenge. You mark my words.

Travis replied " It wasn't me, I swear."

"You can't trick me. I know it was you"

"Whatever". Travis rolls over to the giggles of the female campers.

Up, high up in the palace of Bob, the god of karma, Bob was watching the incident.

"Ha, ha". He cackled. "Time to have some fun".

When Connor woke up in the morning, he was already plotting was to get back at Travis, when he realized that sometimes his vision was going through walls.

Then he focused it and found that he could see through walls at will.

"No way". He muttered under his breath._ I have superpowers. I wonder what all I can do._

He tried to focus his vision as best as he could. Suddenly lasers shot out of his eyes.

"AÀAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! He screamed in suprise. The lasers started to go out of control and fill up the room. Unfortunately for Travis, he walked right in at that moment.

All everybody outside ever saw was a blinding flash of light.

Then Travis walked out the door. Well they assumed it was Travis, he was to fried for anyone to tell for sure.

Then Connor walked out, perfectly fine.

They never spoke a word about the incident ever again.

But balance had beeb restored and Bob, the god of karma, was happy.j


	3. Lightning

Chapter 3.

"Boohoooboohooboohooo." Percy was crying again. Ever since Annabeth had broken up with him, he had been all depressed and irritable. He hadn't come out of his cabin for days.

People had been trying to cheer him up, but nobody could. Annabeth had apologized but, to no avail.

Personally, Bob hated to see people crying. It reminded him of his 23 ex wives. That made him very sad. He was in debt to Percy, ever since Percy had hooked him up with his current girlfriend.

So he decided to repay that debt.

* * *

Annabeth was having mixed emotions about breaking up with Percy. She wanted to break up with him because it just wasn't working out. But at the same time, she was sad because Percy was absolutely devastated. She had tried to console him, tell him that that they could still be friends, but he had just shrugged her of and continued crying.

She hadn't wanted it to end like this. She didn't like it when Percy was so upset like he was.

* * *

"Hello Lord Zeus." Bob's voice echoed in the huge hall.

"Hello Bob" Zeus replied. "Why are you here."

"I am here to ask you a favor."

"Now what favor would that be?" His deep voice reverberated around the room.

"I would like to borrow a lightning bolt. I will repay you, my lord"

"Yes, you can borrow a lightning bolt." Zeus reached a hand up into a small cloud that Floated just above his head, and pulled out a lightning bolt. "Use it wisely."

* * *

Annabeth sat on a bench, contemplating what to do. Suddenly, hair all over her body stood straight up. "AAAHHH!" she screamed, trying to dive for cover. Unfortunately, her being in the middle of a field gave her absolutely no cover.

ZAPPPPP! The lightning went down, frying Annabeth.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Annabeth groaned. Her whole body ached really, really, bad. She slowly opened her eyes to see a crowd of people surrounding her bed. She tried to talk. Then she fainted.

Doctors (or Apollo kids) ran around her bedside. "She's not very stable!" A guy yelled.

* * *

**A/N Will she live?**


End file.
